Bicycles are susceptible to damage during normal use and also during storage or transportation of the bicycle. In particular, the rear derailleur of a bicycle may be damaged as a result of impact against other objects, or due to exposure to dirt of chemical substances, including water. The rear derailleur of a bicycle can be relatively expensive to repair or replace, and such work may need to be carried out by a skilled professional.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device that mitigates the issues outlined above and which can advantageously prevent damage to the rear derailleur of a bicycle.